1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating and cooling systems and conveying fluids in such heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of heat pumps and geothermal fluid circuits to provide heating and cooling in a building is known. Improvements in the efficient utilization and simplifications in the fluid flow controls of such heating and cooling systems, however, remain desirable.